Parenthood
by Evelina888
Summary: Neville and Luna learn what it is to be a parent. Drabble story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm thinking about making this a two-shot, or possibly extending it into a whole story about Neville and Luna being parents. Review and tell me what you think! I'm not sure if I want to do that though; I'm still writing my other story, The Life of a Flower and a Scorpion. BTW, if you want to you can read it! As you've probably guessed, it's Rose/Scorpius, one of my favorite couples.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe a Crumple-Horned Snorkack is growing inside of me," Luna said dreamily, gazing down at her growing stomach, "I mean, I'm so <em>big<em>!"

Neville chuckled. "No, I don't think so, dear."

Then he grew serious. "Why don't we go check?" Some of the dreamy quality vanished from Luna's eyes. "How?" She asked, her eyes intense instead.

"Well," Neville began, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't really know, I just know it's something called an ultrasound…" he trailed off, looking extremely uncomfortable. Luna's shriek took him by surprise. "Let's go, now! Where's the Floo powder?" Neville laughed, seeing that his wife was just as excited as him about their baby. "Right here, darling, take a handful…."

Minutes later, the soon to be mother and father stood in St. Mungo's waiting room, both looking down at Luna's stomach.

"Just think," Neville whispered, fondly patting the growing bulge on his wife, "in a few hours we'll be deciding what to name our child." Luna, looking extremely happy, opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a yell.

"Luna, you're expecting!" The couple turned, beaming, to see a grinning Ginny and a disheveled Harry coming out of the doors that led to the wards. "I was just in for my ultrasound too!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her dreamy friend, (not an easy task, as both women had large stomachs),

"And, well," she continued, exchanging a glance with Harry, "it's a BOY!" Upon hearing this, Luna, who was happy to begin with, became positively ecstatic. "Just like you wanted!" She shrieked, trying to hug Ginny again.

Neville smiled and clapped Harry on the back. "Well done, mate."

"We'd already decided on James," Harry said, "since we knew it just _had _to be a boy, Ginny wanted it so much." The two beamed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom?" Said a witch's voice now. All four looked up to see Alicia Spinnet waving the couple in. "Oh!" Luna gave a little bounce of anticipation, and regretted it, since her belly overbalanced her, and she almost fell onto her husband. Quickly righting herself, she frolicked over to the waiting Healer.

Neville gave Harry and Ginny a little wave and jogged over to his wife. The door closed behind them. Alicia smiled and led them over to a ward, where she had Luna lay down on the bed.

"So, Neville, you're a father now?" Alicia asked, smiling. Neville, positively beaming, nodded.

The young Healer smiled more widely, and began murmuring spells under her breath, waving her wand. Finishing with a flourish, she said, "So, you two want to know the gender, yes?" Before Neville could say anything, Luna was nodding her head vigorously. "Alright then," Alicia said, and murmured one more spell.

A blue bubble conjured itself into the air above them. Things were moving in it. Luna stared up at the bubble screen, her eyes looking like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Neville stared up too. Alicia looked on, smiling slightly.

For a few minutes everything was silent. Then Neville cleared his throat hesitantly, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, and said: "Um, so is it a boy or a girl?" Alicia laughed. "Well, if you look at it from this angle, you can tell that it's….oh!" The Healer gave a little start of surprise.

Luna's eyes widened even further, if that was possible. "What? What is it?" She asked. "You have twins, Luna, a boy and a girl." The couple's eyes popped out of their heads. "Really?" Luna babbled. "Oh, Neville, I'm so happy, now I can buy boy _and_ girl clothes!" Neville shook his head, still in awe. "In the entire world, I never thought I'd have twins…." He murmured, half to himself it seemed. Luna grinned. "But this is so _good_, Neville! Can we name one Alice?"

Now Neville looked at his wife, startled. "Of course, love," He murmured, slightly amazed that Luna wanted to name her baby girl after his mother. Alicia smiled. "Well, if that's all you two wanted to know, you can go home." Neville helped Luna up, and walked her to the door. As they were leaving the room, Luna blurted out: "Alicia, do you know any good clothing stores?" Neville and Alicia laughed. The Healer wrote down some of the names for baby clothing stores, and Neville and Luna left, happy and content.

They Flooed back to their home and Luna collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. "I believe I'll get those clothes later, Neville." She murmured dreamily, already falling asleep.

Neville sat by his wife and watched her for a long time, dreaming about the life to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how'd you like it? Again, tell me if you'd like me to continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I did decide to continue this. But it's going to be drabbles instead of a full story. Drabbles of Neville and Luna's time as parents. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>November 15, 2003<em>

"Are they coming? Oh, sweet Merlin, please tell me it's not them coming!" Luna gasped as another wave of nausea hit her and she retched.

Neville was distraught. The pregnancy was affecting Luna worse than he'd thought it was going to. Her voice lost its dreaminess, and her pale face was blotched red. She used to be a picky eater; now she only ate yogurt and her cravings: mushrooms and chocolate milk.

Yet Neville stroked her hair, and tried to keep his voice from shaking when he spoke. "Relax, Lu, you're only two months pregnant. You can't be giving birth!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Much shorter than I expected it to be. Oh, well. It feels good to update something. :) Hope you guys like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Impressive, huh? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>November 25, 2003<em>

Neville and Luna stood before the entire assembled Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan. They were all beaming and satisfied, happy for the couple; especially Ginny, who looked radiant and emitted a glow, even clutching Harry's arm as she was. If the pregnancy was affecting Ginny, she most certainly didn't show it.

Luna tried not to look miserable. Her voice still hadn't obtained its dreamy quality when she spoke.

"I miscarried."

Gasps and stifled cries broke out. Ginny burst out in sobs. Everyone came forward to hug the couple.

But Neville and Luna didn't feel any better than when they'd first heard the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still horrificly short. But then the drabble can only be 100 words. Hope you guys are liking it!**

**Tell me anything you notice. And if you have suggestions, don't be afraid to tell them to me! I'll write anything, and I'll credit you in my Author's Note. _Note:_ _This story will be in chronological order, so if your request doesn't appear for some time, it's because I'm saving it for the correct moment in time. :)_**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! These drabbles are surprisingly inspirational. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>November 30, 2003<em>

A dinner at the Burrow was nicely traditional.

But Luna couldn't enjoy it.

The weather was cool, so the adults sat together around a cozy bonfire. Luna watched as Neville picked up a smoking stick. Usually the twisting formations called and pleaded with her to come and interpret their floating patterns; now she felt no stirrings: some connection was severed.

It had been so nice, the idea of nurturing a tiny little seed, a little human inside of her, giving it life and teaching it to live, despite the nausea and her peculiar combination of cravings.

But that was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys are liking it so far! Tell me anything you notice! Requests are accepted as well, but remember that _this story will be in chronological order so your request may not appear right away._ **

**Thank you!**

_**To Ava Miranda Dakedavra: **_**I don't like it either :) But I wanted the idea that Luna was small and delicate, and that she doesn't have the best immune system, so the pregnancy was really difficult for her. :'( **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, the inspiration just keeps coming for this story! I must be _really_ sick of James/Lily if it's easier for me to write Neville/Luna than James/Lily. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2003<em>

The Christmas decorations at the Ministry ball that year were unforgettably purple.

"Kingsley was thinking about his background yesterday, wasn't he?" Neville quipped, lips twitching. Luna laughed. The couple sounded happy.

Later, Ginny and Luna stood outside.

Sounding as if she was talking about a Blibbering Humdinger, Luna asked her friend: "Do you think Neville and I could ever have children again?"

Ginny, startled by the somber question, answered, "If you mean physically…"

"I mean will we ever feel whole enough to?" The question was asked reflectively.

"Talk to Neville, Lu; this is up to you two to figure out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Luna's having a lot of trouble with this whole "miscarrying the baby" problem, okay? Who feels sympathy? ;)**

**Review, anyone? It would boost my confidence a lot if I knew how I was doing with this, guys. So if you feel lazy, don't be this once, please!**

**And if you're not reviewing because it's bad, then review and tell me why it's bad so I can try to fix it! Although if you just hate the pairing then I can't do anything. But then, why would you be reading this story?**

**Thank you, Ava Miranda Dakedavra, for being the sole reviewer of this story since I started the drabbles! ****I love you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Hope it didn't take me _too_ long to install the next chapter of this story! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>January 1, 2004<em>

Neville couldn't believe three things: the first was that he would feel so startled and miserable by the whole affair; the second that he and Luna felt the need to seem happy and unfazed in front of others; and the third, most important one, perhaps, was that Luna wasn't carrying his child anymore.

The first one he'd ever had. Possibly the last one he'd ever have.

He didn't think he'd ever endured pain like this before, not even during the Battle of Hogwarts.

None of the make-believe families he had imagined himself having during school had ended up like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked! I tried to portray how bad Neville felt about it too. How did you think I did, _BlueAlseides_? Not sad enough or good?**

**Whatever you notice, tell me! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back again! Didn't update too fast with this drabble, I'm afraid.**

* * *

><p><em>February 10, 2004<em>

Luna and Neville had yet to talk. Recently their small house had remained eerily silent.

Then one dark, stormy day the couple bumped together in the unlit hallway.

"Luna, we need to talk!" Neville exclaimed, righting her.

"Yes," Luna agreed.

They spoke at once. "We should try again." Both were astonished at the sudden admission.

"There is no reason to mope until we think we feel whole enough to." Luna whispered.

"We should give it a chance." Neville agreed. "Let this be our 'look' before the leap."

Luna clasped Neville's hand and led him towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Blue Alseides, do you think 3 months after the whole thing is too soon? I couldn't make it any longer for it to coalesce to my timeline. :( Well, let's just say Neville and Luna couldn't wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Feels good to be writing again. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p><em>February 17, 2004<em>

The news came. Extraordinarily, Luna was pregnant with a twin boy and girl, again!

Neville and Luna were a bit at odds. To ensure their children's health, Neville wanted to get 'one of those parenting books'. Luna didn't believe in them.

"They're our children, Neville. If anyone knows what's right for them, we do."

"A book will help us become better parents. We may have basic instincts, Lu, but the authors of those books are Muggle scientists who have studied this!"

"Exactly, Neville. Who knows what kind of unnatural methods they have?"

The conflict went unresolved for a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you like/dislike in this chapter? Who do you think is right, Neville or Luna? Leave a review and tell me!**

**To clear something up: Luna calls them unnatural because of the 'scientists' part of it not the 'Muggle' part of it. Both Neville and Luna come from pureblood families, but I see neither of them as hating Muggles.**


End file.
